Sun Jury
Sun Jury (太陽陪審員 Juri San) was a member of the Iron Soul Pirates before its disbandment. Physical Description Jury has dark skin with a short greenish hair. She also has a small green oval shaped jewel on her forehead and small red earrings, alongside a jester-like hat. She wears a blue shirt with ripped sleeves and green pants with a buckle belt. She has red bandages on her wrists, and wears black socks. Personality and Relationships Jury is a very strange and outlandish person. Because she was originally still a circus act, she loves to entertain herself through her tricks, hypmotizing people for fun. This shows her sadistic nature, loving to laugh at others misery, outside of her own crew mates. Abilities and Powers Not being seen much in combat, it is hard to analyze her talents in fighting. Jury has displayed the unique ability to use mirrors to manipulate light and cast illusions, and even build cages using mirrors, seen when she trapped Squall. She has also used this skills from afar, seen when she fought with Zaiel. History Iron Soul Arc While taking the East Blue by storm, the Iron Soul Pirates caught the attention of Red Hair Clive, who sent his agent Squall to take out the aspiring crew. Underestimating their strength, Squall is surprised when he is ambushed by Jury and her partners Bosque and Gajeel. First Gajeel beat him down then Bosque stunned him with his music and finally Jury trapped him in her mirror illusion. Figuring out what Squall and his weapon "The Halo" are worth, they decided to send out two messages. One being a ransom to Red Hair Clive for Squall's life and the second being a barter for his weapon. Once Red Hair Clive arrived in the East Blue, he recruited his own pirate crew to assault the Iron Soul Pirates. Forseeing his attempt, Jury and Bosque led a major assault on his ship, destroying it and nearly killing the rival pirates in the process. The pirates returned to Slave Island, an area on the outskirts of Port Town to finish the trade with the White Wing Pirate; Diyan R. Keis. But she decided to betray them and take it by force, stabbing Bosque and ambushing the pirates with some of her own. Eventually the Red Wing Pirates arrived and defeated Gajeel and Keis, resulting in their victory and the Iron Soul Pirates defeat. Bounty vs Bounty Arc After Gajeel's defeat, he left the Pirate Crew behind and a new power took over. Jury and Bosque already noted that he was not as powerful as Gajeel but the two could do nothing more with their talents then be with the crew, so they stuck by him. Preparing for their new Captain's arrival, Jury and Bosque repaired a small portion of Slave Island, where they were planning to reinstate Gajeel's black market. Before the mans arrival, another man appeared. He called himself Zaiel and asked strange questions to the pirates. On instinct, Jury and Bosque attacked him, trying to stop him from trespassing on the operation. Zaiel defeated the two but was then attacked by the arrival of the Captain. The Captain was also quickly dispatched and Zaiel demanded to know where the Red Wing Pirates were. They told him they had heard rumors that the Red Wing Pirates were headed to Thriller Bark. Category:Part I Characters Category:Iron Soul Pirates Category:East Blue Characters